


Stigmata Martyr

by dbz2010



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Crossdressing, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-16
Updated: 2011-12-16
Packaged: 2017-10-27 09:45:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/294378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dbz2010/pseuds/dbz2010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>what happens when Reno loses a bet with Rufus : 3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stigmata Martyr

**Author's Note:**

> just something that popped into my head while I was with a group of friends. ^^; hope you all like it

Title: Stigmata Martyr  
Author: dbz2004

Written For: the heck of it ^^:  
Beta: N/A

Series: FFVII  
Character(s): Reno & Rude  
Genre: cross-dressing, humor  
Rating: PG-13  
Word Count: 578  
Summary: what happens when Reno loses a bet with Rufus : 3

Notes: just something that popped into my head while I was with a group of friends. ^^; hope you all like it

Rude looked down at his watch as he waited in the hallway of Shinra Corp. He and Reno were supposed to have left for their mission almost a half an hour ago but Reno was running a little behind. "Oi, Reno," he said, banging his fist on the door of the room that he stood beside. "We're already late. Do you want Tseng to come down here to inquire why we haven't left yet?"

"Give me a few more minutes, ya? Just gotta...adjust...something." Rude paled slightly at his partner's comment. "You sure you want to do this? I can always ask Tseng to get someone else to do this?"

"Can't do that," Reno said from within the room. Rude looked at the door for a few moments, remaining silent. "You know what happened?"

"No," Rude said shortly. Reno sighed loudly. "You know what Rufus said. He said that if I didn't find Zack before the army did then I lost the bet."

"Yes, but you can still do it another time, right?" Rude asked, turning his attention to the door again. "No can do. He said that if I didn't do it on our next mission then I would have to be his slave...for an entire week," Reno explained to Rude, a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Hmm..." was all Rude said to that statement. A whole week without his partner. He wouldn't get any work done if that was the case. "Alright, I think I've got this on right," Reno said as he opened the door and stepped out into the hallway. Rude's mouth nearly hung open when he saw Reno. The red-headed Turk look at his partner with a confused look on his face?

"What?" he looked down at his outfit. In replace of his normal suit, he had "borrowed" a random female Turk's outfit complete with skirt and heels. He was surprised that the heels actually fit him. He adjusted the padded bra that he was forced to wear and patted down the wig that he had somehow found. It seemed to suit him very well. It was almost the exact same color as his own hair yet it was longer, coming down to his mid-back. Rude looked away as he felt his cheeks burning with a slight blush.

"Don't just me, ya. Not my fault the stupid army got to Zack first and I lost the bet with Rufus. Nope, not my fault." Reno was completely oblivious to his partner's reaction to him cross-dressing. He was too busy trying to adjust the padded bra that he hated at the moment. After a few moments Rude cleared his throat. He could still feel the blush on his cheeks but he ignored it. "And...if you didn't wear this...today," he asked, not really sure if he wanted to know what the answer to that question was.

"I would have to wear this AND be Rufus' personal slave for a week," Reno said, reminding Rude of that tiny little detail that he had left out a few minutes ago. "Oh,well, let's just get this mission over with."

Rude nodded his head and followed Reno as he carefully began to walk towards the elevator, his steps a little wobbly due to the heels he was wearing. Today was going to be a very interesting day for the two of them.


End file.
